2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Everyone)
Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:360 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:160 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:31/01/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:6 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/06/2015 till:14/06/2015 color:TS text:Ana from:04/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:TS text:Bill from:07/06/2015 till:12/06/2015 color:C1 text:Claudette from:08/06/2015 till:09/06/2015 color:TD text:Four from:09/06/2015 till:19/06/2015 color:TS text:Danny from:11/06/2015 till:27/06/2015 color:C2 text:Erika from:12/06/2015 till:20/06/2015 color:C3 text:Fred from:15/06/2015 till:03/07/2015 color:TS text:Grace from:15/06/2015 till:16/06/2015 color:TD text:Nine from:17/06/2015 till:12/07/2015 color:C4 text:Henri from:20/06/2015 till:07/07/2015 color:TS text:Ida from:23/06/2015 till:26/06/2015 color:TS text:Joaquin from:25/06/2015 till:06/07/2015 color:C5 text:Kate from:28/06/2015 till:15/07/2015 color:C5 text:Larry from:30/06/2015 till:24/07/2015 color:C6 text:Mindy from:04/07/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C7 text:Nicholas from:07/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:C1 text:Odette from:09/07/2015 till:24/07/2015 color:C4 text:Peter from:10/07/2015 till:13/07/2015 color:TS text:Rose from:11/07/2015 till:12/07/2015 color:TD text:Twenty from:13/07/2015 till:27/07/2015 color:C5 text:Sam from:16/07/2015 till:21/07/2015 color:C1 text:Teresa from:18/07/2015 till:23/07/2015 color:TS text:Victor from:21/07/2015 till:17/08/2015 color:C6 text:Wanda from:23/07/2015 till:14/08/2015 color:C5 text:Alpha barset:break from:27/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 color:C2 text:Beta from:01/08/2015 till:02/08/2015 color:TS text:Twenty-seven from:03/08/2015 till:07/08/2015 color:C1 text:Gamma from:05/08/2015 till:09/08/2015 color:TS text:Delta from:07/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 color:C5 text:Epsilon from:09/08/2015 till:13/08/2015 color:TS text:Zeta from:12/08/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:C8 text:Eta from:13/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TS text:Theta from:13/08/2015 till:14/08/2015 color:TD text:Thirty-four from:13/08/2015 till:04/09/2015 color:C4 text:Iota from:13/08/2015 till:16/08/2015 color:TS text:Kappa from:14/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:C1 text:Lambda from:15/08/2015 till:17/09/2015 color:C6 text:Mu from:17/08/2015 till:21/08/2015 color:C1 text:Nu from:18/08/2015 till:20/08/2015 color:TD text:Forty from:19/08/2015 till:23/08/2015 color:TS text:Forty-one from:20/08/2015 till:22/08/2015 color:TS text:Forty-two from:21/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 color:C5 text:Xi from:23/08/2015 till:28/08/2015 color:C2 text:Omicron from:25/08/2015 till:05/09/2015 color:C1 text:Pi from:07/09/2015 till:08/09/2015 color:TS text:Rho from:09/09/2015 till:19/09/2015 color:C4 text:Sigma from:13/09/2015 till:20/09/2015 color:C3 text:Tau from:16/09/2015 till:18/09/2015 color:TD text:Forty-nine from:24/09/2015 till:25/09/2015 color:TS text:Upsilon barset:break from:29/09/2015 till:04/10/2015 color:C1 text:Phi from:06/10/2015 till:23/10/2015 color:C4 text:Chi from:08/10/2015 till:20/10/2015 color:C2 text:Psi from:05/11/2015 till:06/11/2015 color:TS text:Omega bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Erika Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Joaquin Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Subtropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter-Felicia Tropical Storm Rose Tropical Depression Twenty Hurricane Sam Hurricane Teresa Tropical Storm Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Twenty-Seven Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Tropical Storm Zeta Hurricane Eta Tropical Storm Theta Tropical Depression Thirty-four Hurricane Iota Subtropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Subtropical Depression Forty Subtropical Storm Forty-one Subtropical Storm Forty-two Hurricane Xi Hurricane Omicron Subtropical Storm Pi Tropical Storm Rho Hurricane Sigma Hurricane Tau Tropical Depression Forty-nine Tropical Storm Upsilon Hurricane Phi Hurricane Chi Hurricane Psi Tropical Storm Omega Hurricane א Hurricane ב Hurricane ג Hurricane ד Tropical Storm ה Tropical Storm ו Tropical Storm ז Hurricane ח Hurricane ט Tropical Storm י Hurricane כ Tropical Storm ל Hurricane מ Tropical Storm נ Subtropical Depression Sixty-nine Subtropical Depression Seventy Hurricane ס Hurricane ע Hurricane פ Hurricane צ Hurricane ק Hurricane ר Hiper Mini Black Hole ש Records: (1)passed through mediterranean sea. (2)passed three times or more in the same country. (3)hit Antartica (4)got stronger in the med sea (5)longest duration of an atlantic basin hurricane (a year and 3 days) (6) eventually ש was absorbed into HMBH Quinn. Subtropical Storm ת Hurricane A Hurricane Б Hurricane Be Hurricane Г Category:Free Editing Category:Everyone's Hypothetical Season Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Season That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing